


T.H.E.Y.R.E.G.O.N.N.A.G.E.T.C.H.A

by averzierlia



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umbrella sees no point in letting the world burn if they can't grab the best of it first. Unfortunately, they didn't really think it through when they decided to grab the best of the fast and furious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T.H.E.Y.R.E.G.O.N.N.A.G.E.T.C.H.A

**Author's Note:**

> for the [danger days fic challenge](http://ddfic-challenge.livejournal.com/).

Dom wakes slowly, the taste of knock out gas like cotton at the back of his mouth.

“Oh good, one of you is finally awake. I was starting to worry that my men overdid the dose,” says a man’s voice with an accent he can’t place. He blinks and shifts, manages to prop himself up on a hand and an elbow, and gets a look at the screen that takes up an entire wall of the building he’s in.

“The fuck are you?” Dom croaks, and shit, that’s bad. He’s been taken out by gas before and you only get this bad when you’ve been out for over eight hours.

“I am Dr. Isaacs,” the man on the screen says primly, and Dom takes another, longer, look at him, takes in the pressed shirt, tie, and white lab coat.

“Ya don’t look like any doctor I’ve been to,” Dom says, and works on getting to his hands and knees, because from there he can get to his knees and then (hopefully) to his feet.

“That is because I am a scientist, not a medical practitioner. No, don’t get up,” Isaacs says, “you’re going to be here at least until I explain why you’re here and what’s required of you, if not longer. Might as well stay on the floor and wait for the effects of the gas to wear off for a little longer.”

There is a complicated explanation that follows this advice, which Dom reluctantly takes, but he doesn’t really pay attention to it. Or, he pays attention to the key points, which are ‘zombies’ ‘a race to determine who gets a place in a safe city’ and ‘every man for himself’. The first one he isn’t fucking touching, ever, the second is the really important part, and the third one he’s ignoring because about five minutes into the doc’s monologue he noticed Brian.

Isaacs has moved on from relevant information to a complicated explanation about how the zombies aren’t actually zombies, so he decides it’s safe to go check Brian. He crawls over and brushes Brian’s hair from his eyes, reassured when Brian stirs under his fingers with a soft noise.

“Ow,” comes a familiar voice from the other side of Brian, and Dom glances up to see Han crawling over to some mid-western white boy who’s laying near some Russians that Dom met once when he was doing a circuit in Europe.

“You ok?” Dom asks, and his voice doesn’t crack this time which is a plus.

Han glances over, startled, and Dom grins because it’s kind of hilarious that Han has spent years preaching about how Tokyo girls are the only girls in the world, only to end up wrapped up in a guy from the American Midwest.

“Could be better,” Han says, checking his friend’s pulse, and Dom nods and returns with “Ya, we could not have zombies.”

“I did not just hear you say that,” Brian says, groggy, and Dom breathes out a sigh of relief, “Please tell me you didn’t just say that?”

“Fucking Umbrella,” he says in explanation, but without much heat. This is just another thing to drive past as far as he’s concerned.

“Are you paying attention?” comes the peeved voice from the screen, and all four (Han has managed to wake up his boy, Sean) glance over with identical expressions of annoyance at the interruption.

“Zombies, world ending, survival of the fittest, race to safety. Did I miss anything?” Brain shoots off, bracing one hand on Dom’s shoulder and the other on the ground, levering himself into a sitting position.

“It’s a bit more complicated than that-“ Isaacs starts, but Han cuts him off, “No it isn’t.”

“Can I ask a question?” Sean gets out, rubbing his throat.

“Of course,” the fucker on the screen says, looking pleased. Dom decides he must be the kind that likes the sound of his own voice. He taps Brian on the shoulder and points to the pile of supplies, and Brian nods. They keep one eye on the rest of the drivers and start stocking three of the cars.

“Why did you grab us from Tokyo and drop us in America if Japan has its own safe city?” Sean asks as he and Han get up and start helping grab the best of the supplies.

“Each district got to pick who they wanted to have in their city. Japan is district 3, and they grabbed pilots and biochemists. They’ll have a set up similar to this, to get the best of the best into their city,” Isaacs says, and Dom has to stop and breathe for a minute because it’s like this is a game to these fuckers.

“Any parting advice?” Dom asks sarcastically as they finish loading up and split themselves up into the three cars they’re taking. Dom in the Charger, Brian in his Skyline, and Han in his Mazda (the only sticking point had been that damn car; Sean had wanted his Mustang but Han had done…something, out of sight, and Sean had stopped arguing. Dom ain’t touching that either, doesn’t have any room to talk, because he’d spent a desperate few seconds kissing Brian while the damn doctor had been distracted by something off screen.)

“Try not to break the fence, it will probably go very badly for you,” Isaacs says, the smirk he’s been wearing the whole time widening.

“Fuck you,” Han says, rolling his eyes, and they peel out, the warehouse doors snapping shut behind them.

The cars have two way radios, and Dom spends a several mindless minutes driving before he opens the channel to Brian.

“Do you think-,” he starts, but Brian cuts him off.

“We can put the Mazda through a fence, and if we time it right we can blow up whatever they have for gates on their city with the Charger and the Skyline,” Brian says, “as long as we wait until they’re partly open. Could probably manage it even if they’re closed if we use NOS and a couple of bullets.”

Dom can’t help his grin, because Brain knows him so well; well enough to know that there isn’t any way that Dom will live in a place that amounts to a prison, where the jailors are sacrificing people for their own survival.

He clicks open another channel, this time to Han. “Hey, how about we blow up into some anarchy?”

 **DAY ONE CAM 83** – With three cars it’s impossible to switch off driving, so they stop at nightfall and sleep in the cars.  
 **DAY THREE CAM 245** – Lights that had been places along the fence come on when dark falls, and a radio message comes through telling them that the lights will be on all night every night from now on. They drive until nearly midnight and then sleep.  
 **DAY FOUR CAM 301** – Lights and the noises of the engines have drawn crowds of zombies from everywhere.  
 **DAY FIVE CAM 413** – Zombies have started congregating at refueling stations, then following the cars when they pass.  
 **DAY SIX CAM 607** – The start passing zombies heading toward something in the distance, along the road. Possibly a sound given off from the city.  
 **DAY SEVEN CAM 786** – Mazda goes through the fence. Han and Sean take over the Skyline and Brian trades off driving the Charger with Dom.  
 **DAY NINE CAM 916** – Two cars catch up, open radio channels. Some sort of zombie animal climbed the fence and caused several of the other cars to crash, opening up more holes. There are now as many zombies on the road as outside the fence.  
 **DAY TWELVE CAM 1657** – City is only about five miles up, clearly seen in the distance. There are zombies milling about outside the fence and walls.  
 **CAM 1718** – Two miles out of the city. Both cars hit NOS, makeshift explosives stacked over and around the tanks. The gates stay closed, the men in charge of the mechanism obviously trusting in their thickness to protect them from the zombies and the blast. One car hits the edge of the fence where it meets the gate, and the explosion rocks the entire wall. Part of the gate bows, and the burning car goes through it. The other car hits the seam where the two parts of the gate meet, exploding. The gate bows, opening a hole about the size of two men. The zombies start piling through it.  
 **DAY TWENTY-EIGHT** – Miami burns.


End file.
